<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Normality by Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447848">Broken Normality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw'>Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Dark, Episode Rewrite: s02e05 Adam, Established Relationship, F/M, Ianto needs a hug, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mortal Jack Harkness, Murder, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 02, Traumatic Experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the event of the Space Whale, things get shifted about or was it always that way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Adam Smith, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Normality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to go before the small collectiion thing last time but oop.<br/>Also the word Rape is mentioned, as a TW warning but it's not in the sexual way<br/>ALSO, series will be on hold for a bit, hopefully not for ages lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London was as busy as usual when Ianto got off the train, standing still as the surrounding people pushed past, heads down as he rushed off to work, shouting of a train conductor, a kid screaming off in the distance as they lost out on going to the sweet store that was inside the station. Ianto only half missed it from his time in London, feeling like he was about to head on his way to Canary Wharf to greet Yvonne with her morning coffee and slip Lisa a quick kiss before getting on with his day but not this time, he was here for Torchwood Three business.</p><p>“Ianto!” Called a sweet voice, and he turned to see Emma-Louise Cowell, still wearing the pink coat she had arrived in 2008 with, her hair down long with a beret perched on her head. She looked every bit a girl who belonged in the 2000s rather than the 1950s. Ianto smiled, walking over to her, and she indulged him in a hug, mindful of the sling he wore. Emma took one glance at it and his slightly bruised appearance and frowned slightly, surprise in her eyes. “What happened?”</p><p>“Shot in the shoulder saving an alien whale thing. Don't worry, I'm fine, Owen said I can take it off occasionally.” He told her, and she nodded, not the least bit fazed by it. Instead, Emma just hooked her arm around his free one, and they began to walk together.</p><p>“How’s Cardiff.”</p><p>“Just the usual, wet, cold, needing saving all the time. You?”</p><p>“London is treating me well, I love it here more than I ever thought. It’s so different, of course, I miss home and all that but this is exciting.” She smiled brighter than before and Ianto couldn’t help catch her good mood like it was an infection, nodding along as they walked through London’s loud and bustling streets, finding their way to where she was setting up her new shop. “I must ask, seeing as you hardly tell me anything over our texts, how is Jack?”</p><p>“Jack? He’s, well he’s Jack, isn’t here.” Ianto told her and Emma scowled.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Ianto sighed, letting her open up the front door to the place, the windows covered to obscure passers-by from looking in, but he was stunted for a second by how the interior looked. Of course, Ianto had seen progress pictures and helped choose decor and colour schemes but seeing it in person was different, it was very modern but also had a cosy feeling to it.</p><p>“Wow, Emma. This is… wow.” Emma just beamed, leading him into a backroom which had a staircase up to her flat above. This was decorated differently but also had a homely feel to it, some things looking like they were from the 50s while others from the 2000s. Ianto hung his coat up on a rack and took a seat after Emma invited him to, letting her move to the kitchen area to make some tea.</p><p>“Now. Tell me about Jack, he was awfully kind when he first met but I haven’t had the chance to see him since you told me he got back.” She said, sitting opposite him after handing Ianto his teacup.</p><p>“He is… he’s doing great. You know how I told you he was immortal?” He asked and Emma nodded. “Well that’s not true any more, he got changed.” The word fixed popped into his head for a brief second, but he banished it, hating the world with a passion but nothing about Jack was wrong. Sure there were some flaws to iron out but Jack was<em> never </em> wrong, mortal or immortal.</p><p>"And you're… together?" Ianto nodded, smiling. Emma had swiftly got used to the fact that love was more than just a man and a woman and nowadays it was far more accepted. She was happy with the less restricted life of a woman now, living life as a nineteen-year-old.</p><p>"Anyone you've got your eye on?" He asked, relaxing back into the chair. He felt like he was back in Tosh's flat, gossiping about things.</p><p>"Not yet, been rather busy with the shop."</p><p>"Fair."</p><p>"I'm practically buzzing about this, Ianto. The business and the Torchwood stuff, it's so- so interesting and new and almost exhilarating." Emma smiled and Ianto hummed, knowing he felt similar when he first joined Torchwood One. Emma would be safer than he was though, she wouldn't be gallivanting into danger, just holding up the fort for them. "I can't thank Torchwood enough for letting me do this."</p><p>"It's alright, it's actually a really good idea and the rest of the team like it. Oh! By the way, Gwen said you'll get something in the mail soon." Emma's face seemed to light up even more and Ianto already knew it was a wedding invite, a final date now decided for the event and Ianto couldn't deny he was excited, his main goal was to just dance with Jack. </p><p>~~~</p><p>In the end, Ianto stayed about a week, give or take, in London with Emma, just helping her sort the last few things and tie up any loose ends they might have made, needing this Torchwood base to be a lot more secret than their current one. Jack hadn’t made a show, not that Ianto was too disappointed, but he had hoped they could spend a little time in London together, maybe take him down to one of the old coffee shops he used to visits frequently while he was working at One or just enjoy time together away from Cardiff, which didn’t involved fake identities and mind-numbing barbecues. But, even though Jack didn’t visit, Ianto enjoyed the time with Emma though now he was back in Cardiff to Ianto’s delight.</p><p>There was no one waiting at the station when Ianto got off his train nor was there any obtrusive SUV parked on double yellow lines but that wasn’t a surprise to Ianto, Torchwood was a busy job and it wasn’t going to pause so Ianto could get a lift home. Instead, he hailed a taxi and went home, wanting to have a quick shower and a change of clothes before heading into the Hub. It felt good to be home, heading inside and just letting himself relax now he was somewhere familiar, Moses trotting over to say hello before leaving and letting him get on with things. A shower, change of clothes, some food, and a check in on their newest pet later, Ianto was ready to get going.</p><p>The walk to the Plass was calm, weather nice for one and a genuine smile formed on his face as he saw the Tourist Office come into view. The small room was still the same since he last saw it although a small layer of dust clung to things and Ianto put that down in his mental list of things to do, taking a moment to just stand in the room and breath in the familiar smell of the place, salt in the air from the sea and the wood from the walls until he was ready to head down, pushing the button and watching the secret door swing open. His eyes flicked up to the camera in the corner of the room, wondering if Jack was spying on him now from his office, winking up at it just in case. Ianto took the lift, adjusting his blazer as he waited, praying that the Hub wasn’t in a tip when he got down there and reminding himself to ask Owen if he could remove the sling permanently now, finding it annoying and constricting. The lift door then opened and Ianto walked through, watching the cog door roll to the side slow and hearing Jack’s voice float though the Hub, telling Ianto they were on a case of sorts.</p><p>“You okay with that?” Just hearing the American accent had Ianto smiling more and his insides squirming like he hadn’t seen Jack in decade, Ianto felt like a school girl. As the alarm died down and Ianto stepped through the cage door, a voice spoke that he didn’t recognise.</p><p>“I have been for the last three years.” He paused for a second before hopping up the stairs and taking everything in. Tosh was at her desk, in an outfit Ianto had never seen her wear without her glasses, Jack standing in the middle looking as normal and handsome as ever, no sign of Gwen and Owen standing near the autopsy bay with glasses on and looking like a librarian who would take your tongue just for coughing in the silence. Ianto was baffled, wondering just what he had missed while he was gone but the most confusing part was the man sitting in one of the desk chairs, wearing clothes that looked more like Owen’s style and a face Ianto couldn’t place. He had no idea who the new guy was and his photographic memories came up blank. Jack, seemingly alright with everything that was happening in the room just smiled softly.</p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>“Miss me, sir?” Ianto smirked, wanting to greet him with a kiss but locking eyes with the new person. “Who’s this then?” He asked and Jack’s smile dropped like he’d just told them he’d stored another Cyberman in the basement. Owen glanced to him like he was crazy, even Tosh looked confused. The guy then stood up from his seat and walked his way over, moving past Jack and touching Ianto’s shoulder.</p><p>“Just because that's what I said to you on your first day. <em> Remember. </em>”</p><p>Ianto smiled, rolling his eyes. “And it gets you all every time.” Adam smirked back at him and they briefly hugged, carefully of his shoulder.</p><p>“How’s the arm?” He asked.</p><p>“Healing good, hopefully Owen can remove this bloody thing.” Ianto gestured to the sling and Owen, who was now looking at a chart in his hands, didn’t raise his head.</p><p>“I’ll have a look at it in a moment, I just- yeah, in a moment.” Ianto nodded, moving away from Adam just as the proximity alarm went off again, signalling Gwen’s late arrival.</p><p>“Hey, Tosh, you're looking good.” She complimented their friend as she hung up her coat, Ianto deciding he’d get started on the coffee once he’d said hello to Gwen, having missed all of them even if he wasn’t gone long. Gwen smiled brightly as she saw him, heading over immediately anand tugging him into a hug. “ Ianto! How was Emma and London?”</p><p>“Emma is doing well, the shop looks just about ready to open. London was nice.” He told her just as Owen called his name from the autopsy bay. “I’ll fill you in more later.”</p><p>Not too long later, sling gone and not majorly firm instruction from Owen, Ianto was carrying the tray of promised coffee to wards the platform, having heard just how much they’d missed his brew while he was gone and how desperate Gwen was for a cup. Climbing the steps, Ianto’s footsteps stutter but thankfully he didn’t fall as he caught sight of Adam with his hand around the back of Jack’s neck and the two of them kissing in the middle of the workspace, Ianto wasn’t sure why it effected him so much, those two had been together for a year but this sudden display of affection caught Ianto off guard. He had nothing against gay people, definitely not, he fancied a few men himself, but for some reason seeing Tosh and Owen kiss around the Hub didn’t inflict the same discomfort he got at what he was seeing right now. Ianto just hoped it didn’t mean he was getting feelings for Adam, knowing they’d go unrequited and only serve a malicious purpose. Ianto had to clear his throat to get them to stop, unable to catch either man’s eye as he offered them their coffees.</p><p>“Thanks Yan.” Adam clapped him on the shoulder and Jack scooped up his striped mug, taking a sip and making noises that were not appropriate for the workplace and unfortunately made Ianto blush, so he spurred himself on, heading to Owen to give him his mug, hearing Adam’s quiet voice behind him which set of a whole range of emotions Ianto couldn’t justify having. “We’ll celebrate tonight.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The day went slow as they tried to figure out what the odd and intricately designed box was, no Rift alerts for the whole time, Myfanwy and Marvin fed, and the Weevils seemed to want to stay inside the sewers for now. Ianto was sat on the sofa with Gwen nestled in at his side, just flicking through old reports as Tosh walked into the room.</p><p>“Just doing a quick check.” She told them. “We had Rift activity two days ago, but nothing seems to have come through.” Ianto watched as she pulled up something on her screen when a small, rodent like toy appeared at the side of one of her monitors, Owen’s voice making it talk.</p><p>“Apart from me.” Gwen was quietly laughing at Ianto’s side, and he couldn’t stop his own lips curling up a bit. Tosh looked surprised for a moment before Owen’s face appeared, grinning at the woman.</p><p>“What's that?” She asked.</p><p>“It's a screen cleaner. I thought you might like it.” He held it out to her and Tosh took it, studying the thing with a smile. “Er, do you? Do you like it?”</p><p>“I do. Aww, that’s adorable Owen, just like you!” She exclaimed and leaned forwards to gently kiss the man on the cheek, knowing he was a bit awkward about kissing properly in the workspace. It made the doctor blush, and he disappeared off down in his autopsy room while Tosh admired the cute screen cleaner. Gwen shifted on the sofa, still smiling.</p><p>“Those two are sweet, I’m glad they found each other even if they seem like an unlikely pair.” She told Ianto, who watched Adam laugh softly from his seat, twiddling his pen in his fingers. Ianto looked away, turning to Gwen.</p><p>“I know, Owen’s idolised her for years now, finally they did something.”</p><p>“Adam and Jack seem happy too.” Gwen hummed and Ianto’s eyes flickered to the blond who wasn’t paying them any attention. “And I’ve got my Rhys, but you’re the only one without a special someone, Ianto.” Gwen  said, her tone gentle and a little patronising but Ianto didn’t comment, letting her continue. “Are you not lonely?“</p><p>“I guess there’s no time really...” He answered, not really sure why he hadn’t gone out to find someone, it wasn’t because Lisa was tying him down anymore, he knew she’d want him to be happy, his mam was always on about finding someone too. He just didn’t have a partner right now.</p><p>“You just haven't found the right one.” Gwen declared, touching his arm and gently squeezing it. For some reason his gaze flickered away, searching for someone as Gwen said that. He didn’t know who. “Why don't we go clubbing one night and see if we can snag you someone, yeah?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tosh had just finished up saying goodbye to Gwen and made her way through the Hub, towards the boardroom where she knew Owen was waiting for her. She smiled to herself, his little gift perched back on her desk, loving how sweet he was to her even if the doctor was a little awkward around people. She knew ever since they’d grown closer while Adam and Jack were in Serenity Plaza that he’d been itching to ask her out, although it had come at a surprise when Owen had eventually mustered up the courage. Their relationship was slow but something good now that Tosh had chosen to find herself a real man, rather than spending a lot of time dating random strangers or pining after frozen soldiers from 1918. Her boyfriend was bent over the x-ray machine they’d brought in to scan their newest mystery.</p><p>“Worked out what that thing is yet?” She queried, coming closer to him. Owen turned to her, the box in hand.</p><p>“No joy yet. But you should have a look at the detail, Tosh. It's gorgeous.” His fascination with alien objects always managed to make her smile now, finding it rather cute, although most things Owen did were cute, it was just how he was. “Oh, let me get that.” Owen lifted it up for her to see and Tosh peered at it, finding the design interesting at least.</p><p>“Have you managed to open it yet?”</p><p>“Er, no, sorry. I'm not doing very well, am I?”</p><p>“It's gonna be a long night, at least I’m here with you though.” She hummed as she moved over to her laptop, turning the thing around to get a look at the screen.</p><p>“Yes, which is why I've brought some sandwiches.” Owen then slid a red box over to her, and she smiled at how thoughtful he was, picking it up. “One for you, and one for me. Smoked salmon, that is your favourite, isn't it?” He asked nervously and Tosh nodded, planting a kiss to his cheek and making him blush as usual. Although, sometimes she wished Owen had a little more confidence in himself.</p><p>“You got it right. I'm gonna need a beer.”</p><p>“What, while we're working?” Tosh had already begun to leave, but she looked back at him, throwing him a look and Owen lost the slightly startled expression his face held. “Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. Yeah, right. Relax, kick back, it's a good idea. Er, not for me though, thanks.” Owen’s voice followed her down the corridor as the door close behind her and Tosh smiled, shaking her head gently. She did love Owen. Grabbing herself a beer then thinking about it and taking a second for Owen because the man needed to liven up a bit and be less uptight. Passing Ianto who was busy cleaning up his little kitchen area, she was her friend was back from London, shooting him a small smile and making her way back.</p><p>Owen was sat down and reading some files when Tosh got back, the man looking up as she leaned against the table next to him and set the bottles down with a gentle clink.</p><p>“Go on. Live a little.” Tosh urged him on and Owen shifted in his seat before nodding.</p><p>“Well, as it's you.” He took the bottle opener from her and Tosh lifted herself up to sit on the table, crossing her legs. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Come on, we're going to crack this box even if it kills us. ”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ianto decided to join Tosh and Owen while Jack and Adam left to go fight some Weevils, nothing else to do as all his chores were done, and he didn’t feel like going home just yet. So far, the box was still unknown and Tosh was just reading out a report.</p><p>“So, according to the molecular breakdown, this potentially alien complex artefact is, in fact, made out of wood.” He quietly watched Owen pick up the box as he leant against one of the concrete pillars which wasn’t all too friendly on his wound, hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Well, perhaps it fell in the crate by mistake. Picked up meson energy from the other stuff.” Owen suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Tosh scoffed but her expression was gentle and Owen nodded slightly, putting the box down.</p><p>“Stupid idea then?” He half laughed.</p><p>“Did Jack bring it in?” Ianto asked, wondering if they’d found it while he was away.</p><p>“No, I'm sure Adam found it on an excavation a few months back.” Tosh said and Ianto looked at Owen, knowing how he could help.</p><p>“I'll have a look in the diary. I like to log the interesting stuff.” He shifted and Tosh straightened up, a smirk on her lips while her hand rested on her hip.</p><p>“You write about artefacts in your diary?”</p><p>“Among other things.” Ianto confessed with a wink, not alluding to anything more as he walked away, leaving the two alone. He found his diary down in the Archives, locked away safely in a drawer so that none of the others could take a sneak peek as there was more personal things in it alongside alien artefacts and more mundane stuff like amount of food Myfanwy needed daily. He picked it up, choosing to sit somewhere more comfortable than the Archives before reading it, fingers lightly stroking the leather cover. The main area of the Hub was much darker now that most of them had left for the night, just a few lights on, knowing Jack and Adam wouldn’t return if the weevils have them no trouble, most likely heading to the latter’s place and Tosh and Owen would be gone soon. Ianto knew his mam would reprimand him for reading in such a low light, saying it would ruin his eyes but for now he wasn’t bothered, especially as he started flicking through pages and found not a single mention of Adam Smith in his writing. Ianto's brow furrowed together and his lips pulled in a frown, wondering why he hadn’t written about his friend, not even a small note saying he needed something or a small complaint, particularly when he knew the blond had one broken his coffee machine or had been there when everything happened with Lisa. But for some reason nothing in the diary added up to his own memories.</p><p>Ianto flicked back through the diary, double then triple checking what he’d written before leaning forward, hands pressed to his face as he though. Ianto then leant back in his seat, unsure of what to believe right now, not noticing the figure sat next to him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” It asked and Ianto jumped, registering that it was Adam, who should have been back at his place with Jack or still hunting the weevils. He moved from the sofa, not wanting to be near the man.</p><p>“My diary...” Ianto muttered, watching as Adam shifted over and picked up the diary, opening it up.</p><p>“You're not in it. Everyone else is.” The blond then stood up with his face blank, advancing on Ianto who stepped away, keeping distance between them, not trusting Adam at all. “Why would I leave you out when you've been here so long? Like I'm remembering a man who doesn't exist.” Just then, his diary dropped to the floor and Ianto looked to see Adam’s hand flicker like it wasn’t real. Adam touched it and within a second it was back to normal and Ianto now knew Adam wasn’t who he said he was. </p><p>“What are you?” Ianto asked and Adam’s face suddenly twisted, hands grabbing his lapels and forcing Ianto backwards, hitting against the water tower. Adam then stuck his knuckles right against Ianto’s wound, digging in and upsetting the healing skin, making Ianto gasp in pain, he would have fought Adam off easily otherwise.</p><p>“Cross me, and I will fill you full of fake memories until your head is on fire, because that's how I exist.”</p><p>“You’re an alien.” Ianto accused, pushing the man away at the first chance he could.</p><p>“Alien is such a harsh word.” He grimaced and Ianto would have found it amusing if circumstances were different.</p><p>“Jack has to know.” Ianto further away, shifting along the walk way knowing he could get out through the garage if he was quick enough however, he didn’t expect Adam to make another lunge, slamming him against the water tower against but the pain hardly registered as everything disappeared, and he was in the rain, everything dark but the sigh in front of him clear. A woman on the ground, drenched from the weather and frightened, fingers digging into Ianto’s coat as his own curled around her neck and choked her slowly and mercilessly. A rush of adrenaline and satisfaction went through him.</p><p>“I know you didn't mean to kill her. You just couldn't stop yourself.” He threw a lady onto the ground, not a hint of remorse coming through as she struggled and Ianto just went in for the kill. “Remember this.” He slapped a woman across the face, gloved hand colliding with her delicate cheek then he was screaming and back in the Hub, Adam’s hand pressed to his forehead while his mind played tricks, showed him things he didn’t do but remember so so clearly. <em> Strangling a woman, so simple even as she tried to fight him. </em>Staring up at Adam.</p><p>“I didn't do that.” His voice was strained and already there was sweat - or was it rain? - coating his skin. </p><p>“Oh, yes, you did.” He taunted, raining hitting his leather jacket and making his blond hair wet, a shut up shop behind him. "And she wasn't the first.” Adam then stepped out of view and Ianto was now slowly stalking after another woman who was terrified, running into the steel shutter with no where to go. Ianto felt the thrill in his veins, like a lion stalking its prey.</p><p>“Please don't hurt me.”</p><p>“Good old Ianto, loyal Ianto.” He reached out to touch the lady when abruptly he was following after another, flexing his fingers while the woman remained unaware to the danger she was in “Roaming the streets at night for bait.”</p><p>“My diary.” Ianto whimpered, leaning against the base of the water tower, staring up at Adam with wide eyes.</p><p>“All human record is a lie.” Adam told him as he clung to the man, walking along an alleyway in the dead of night, trying to keep upright as the blond held his diary, flinging his arm around Ianto’s neck as if they were just two buddies talking a night walk. “You twist it into what you want to believe.”</p><p>“But we know the rot in your heart. You crave flesh. Amanda Miller, Cerys Book, Amy Thomas. <em> You killed them </em>.” Ianto tried his best to scramble away, trapped in the Hub with the blonde, a mess of sweat and tears and shaking with the new- old memories that sat in his mind. He hated that Adam was right- wrong.</p><p>“No. Please.” He begged but Adam just grabbed his head again. “Remember it.” He was shaking in the alleyway. “Remember it” Pressing the defenceless woman against the shutter, hand to her neck as she sobbed. “Remember it!” Hitting a woman across the face. <em> “Remember it!” </em> Strangling her in the rain as she sobbed.</p><p>Ianto screamed as his mind was assaulted without care. “I help you dump the bodies.” The two of them were carrying a wrapped body down the alley way, hiding it away. “It's me you call.” Adam was there, patting him on the shoulder as if he was congratulating Ianto on getting securing a weevil and not murdering a lady, the satisfied feel coursing through Ianto as everything settled.</p><p>Adams lips were on his for a moment, kissing him roughly then cuddling him close, hand combing through his hair almost soothingly as Ianto sobbed, shaken up and unable to think properly. “You know, I forgot what a rush it is, feeding in the bad stuff.” Finally, Adam was gone and Ianto flinched away, looking around and seeing the Hub, checking and seeing an alleyway, breathing heavily as he took in the Hub around him, still sat on the floor, turning behind him and spotting the slumped and still body of the lady he’d just killed in cold blood. Ianto yelled, scurrying backward along the wet floor then kicking out his legs as his shoes slipped. Pulling his coat close as the rain beat down on him, and he cried. Hugging his knees close and rocking back and forth as everything came into sudden realisation that he was a murderer. Sobbing to himself as his mind kept telling him over and over again, he’d killed those women. He’d killed those women…</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jack gazed up at Adam who was stripping from his shirt and moving his way onto the Captain’s lap, a pain of red over his cheeks as the heat grew in the room and Jack’s trousers became far too restriction. He let Adam take the lead, grinding down as he leaned in for a heated kiss, hands wandering as they snapped his suspenders off and tugged his shirt free. Things were going slow, not that Jack minded but tonight - especially tonight - he needed him. Memories had come to light while they were out hunting for the weevil and Jack needed to affirm that he was here now, with the man he loved, and not in the future, letting go of his brother’s hand and losing him and his dad. Adam then pulled away.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, hoping he hadn’t been hurt while on the hunt and was hiding it from him.</p><p>“How far would you go for me?” Jack almost laughed, sure Adam knew that already, so he chased him only for Adam not to lean in for the kiss. “I need to know. Would you die for me?” Jack looked up at him, not really needing to think about the question, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his now mortal life with this man, wanted to had kids with him, to get married, to grow old and grey with him-</p><p>Jack nodded. “Definitely.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The alluring scent of Rhys’ home-made bolognese speciality wafted around their small flat, making Gwen’s mouth water as she watched her fiancé dish up the food onto two plates. She smiled, watching him hum to himself, moving swiftly around the kitchen with a efficiency of a top-notch chief in their restaurant. He’d been like this ever since she’d glued him in and it never failed to make Gwen feel extra happy and so glad he knew about Torchwood, even if some of it was a bit of a scare, especially after seeing him at gun point along with Ianto while they were trying to save the space whale - thank god Adam had been there. But everything was alright now, they were safe and going to eat Rhys Williams’ Best and Most Loved Spaghetti Bolognese, maybe even re-enact the scene from Lady and the Tramp.</p><p>“Here you go lover.” Rhys beamed, carrying over the plates, apron donned on with a large Welsh dragon on the front wearing it’s own apron, and kissing her softly.</p><p>“This smells absolutely lovely, Rhys.” She complimented, eyeing up the food as Rhys cleaned himself up and took his own seat, a small candle sit between them and one of their best wines waiting to be opened on the side. He seemed to glow under her words and picked up his knife and fork, Gwen doing the same and just about to dig into the food when a buzz came from the intercom, telling them someone wanted to be let in. They both slumped, sighing.</p><p>“If it’s Jack, just slam the door in his face.” Rhys told her, and she smiled, rolling her eyes and getting up.</p><p>“I’ll do it twice, he should be home with Adam.” Gwen then moved to the hallway, picking up the phone. “Who is it?”</p><p><em> “G-Gwen.” </em> She froze for a second, confused and sure it was Ianto but the voice sounded so quiet and so scared it couldn’t have been him, Ianto had never sounded like that to her, and he seemed alright when she had left the Hub. There had been no calls of rift activity or something gone wrong.</p><p>“Ianto?”</p><p><em> “Gwen-” </em> The voice cut off with a stifled sob and Gwen didn’t waste any time in pressing the button to let him in, completely worried now. She waited with the door open but it didn’t take long for him to show up, standing there and just looking pathetic, young eyes wide and bloodshot, body trembling violently, hair wet but Gwen knew it wasn’t raining, so she assumed it was sweat, there was no chance he’d been to the pool but then again he might have showerd and redressed in the clothed he’d been wearing all day. Gwen stepped towards him but apparently it was the wrong thing to do as he startled, moving back quick like a scared animal and immediately Gwen’s police training kicked in.</p><p>“Ianto, hey, it’s me.” She said, keeping her voice soft and friendly, holding her arms out with her palms flat, so he knew she was in no way a threat. Her friend just watched her, lower lip shaking. “It’s alright, Ianto. Will you come inside?” Gwen asked, but she didn’t rush for an answer, just standing there. The man looked like he was about to decide when heavy footsteps sounded behind her and Rhys was at her back.</p><p>“What going- Ianto, mate!” Rhys greeted but it just set him off again, body tense as it shuddered and pressing himself up against the far wall. Gwen turned to her fiancé, touching his arm. He instantly saw something was wrong and looked at her confused.</p><p>“Why don’t you put the food back in the oven and I’ll sort Ianto, yeah?” Rhys nodded at her suggestion, throwing Ianto a concerned look before disappearing back inside. Gwen then put her full focus on Ianto, staying where she was. “Ianto, love, it’s okay. It’s just me and Rhys here, there is nothing to be afraid of, I promise. Will you come inside? We can get you a drink, and we can talk, yeah?” Ianto watched her the whole time before his head slowly moved in a nod, stepping forward and Gwen held her hand out, but he flinched away from it, so she dropped it to her side and moved further into the hallway. Ianto followed her slowly and Gwen didn’t try to hurry him, just keeping a smile on her face and a warm gaze on him, shutting the door behind him. Eventually she managed to get him to sit down on the sofa but kept a distance as he didn’t seem to want anyone close, Rhys lingered in the kitchen worried and still as confused as Gwen felt, unable to give him any answers and just a kiss on the cheek as she got Ianto a glass of water. The food’s smell lingered around the room still but Gwen had to ignore her growling stomach for now.</p><p>She took a seat on the single seat, Ianto hunched in the middle of the sofa and staring down at his hands that wouldn’t stop twitching. “Alright, Ianto, I need you to talk to me.”</p><p>“I think-” Ianto began, his voice almost inaudible. He took a breath, wiping his eyes. “I think I killed three girls...” For the first time in a while, Gwen found herself speechless, just staring at Ianto - Ianto who could never kill three women - and unable to say anything in support. Although, it didn’t seem like she could get a word in now that Ianto had started, the flood gates opening for him. “I-I strangled them- killed them in cold blood… My hands on her throat. And it felt so good. Squeezing the life out of her. The second girl- She tried to get away, but I was too quick. Pleading, and II- I didn't care. Something in me wants to kill.” His tone sent a horrible shudder through Gwen’s body, like he enjoyed everything he had done, but then she caught the petrified look in his eyes. “Oh god, fuck shit- I shouldn’t have come here I’m sorry- I’ll go, you’re not safe- I’ll- I’ll lock myself in the Vaults, it’ll be the only way you’re safe, then Jack can deal with me-”</p><p>“Mate, shut up.” Rhys was now standing near the sofa, having moved without Gwen noticing in her shocked state, eyes on Ianto who looked back, so terrified and halfway to rising up on off the cushions and running. “There is no way you’re a murderer.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No, listen, I’ve known you for less than a year but I think I know you enough to know you couldn’t do what you just told us. You save people, you save the world. You're not a murderer.” Rhys shifted himself closer to Ianto, sitting beside and Ianto didn’t try to move away, letting her fiancé wrap his arm around the younger man. Ianto actually leant into him, hand coming up to grasp Rhys’ shirt as he started to sob. It would have been endearing and cute if things were different and Gwen only really just found herself coming out of her shocked state.</p><p>“Does-” She cleared her throat. “Does anyone know of this?”</p><p>“N-No.” Came Ianto’s quiet reply.</p><p>“Okay, something's changed you and we’re going to get to the bottom of this.” Gwen stood up, moving into the hallway to grab her coat. “I’m going to head to the Hub, you two can stay or come, I don’t mind.” Rhys didn’t answer, instead, looking at Ianto who carefully extracted himself from his hold.</p><p>“I’ll come.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“<em>Remember it. </em> ” Ianto flinched away as Adam voice came through the speakers, watching the screen as he screamed, Adam gripping onto his head and changing his memories, tricking him and invading his mind. Ianto hated watching it, but he knew he had to, to prove to himself that it wasn’t real. <em> “Remember it. Remember it. Remember it. Remember it.” </em></p><p>A hand touch his shoulder and Ianto flinched violently, eyes ripping away from the screen to see Owen at his side. He’d forgotten that Gwen had called them in, called everyone in apart from Adam and Jack. Tosh was there too, busy at her computer and avoiding Ianto’s gaze. Owen, however, stood close, his gaze gentle despite his awkwardness and Ianto was only a little surprised to be hugged by the doctor but Ianto let him, needing the comfort now.</p><p>“I can’t believe Adam isn’t one of us.” He muttered quietly as he pulled away, Ianto nodding slightly. Gwen sighed from where she was standing.</p><p>“How are we going to tell Jack?” She asked quietly and Ianto couldn’t offer anything back, his knee bouncing and shoulder aching.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out. He hasn’t got a blood sample, Ianto hasn’t written about him and his personnel file was updated twenty-four hours ago. There’s no way Jack could deny this.” Tosh spoke up and Gwen nodded, hand lightly rubbing Ianto’s arm soothingly.</p><p>“Gwen?” Ianto shifted a little and her gaze settled on him, eyes soft. “Could you- I know I-I didn’t but could you search some people up?”</p><p>“Of course, love.”</p><p>“Amanda Miller, is the first one. Cerys Book and then Amy Thomas.” Ianto watched her, hugging his knees while Owen stayed close. He observed as Gwen brought up a search, hospital records he noticed along with police reports and missing persons files, amongst other things. Things were quiet as she searched for any trace of the three women and as the seconds ticked past, Ianto grew more and more tense, waiting longer and completely panicking when Gwen turned around until she spoke.</p><p>“There was only one Cerys Book, and she’s 67, alive and living in a care home, no Amanda Miller or Amy Thomas in Wales at least.” Ianto slowly nodded, immediately settling and letting go of the breath he was holding. That was a complete relief to Ianto.</p><p>The lights abruptly coming to life in the Hub made Ianto jump from his perch on the metal stairs, everyone else spreading out and trying to act like things were normal as the cog wheel opened and there appeared Jack and Adam. Ianto swallowed and backed away from everyone, racing up the stairs to get away and catching Gwen’s concerned but supportive smile as he took a moment to sort himself out.</p><p>“Everyone’s here.” Jack said, his voice surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, Tosh had a break through with the box, we were going to call you but you deserved time with Adam.” Gwen smoothed over and Ianto watched from above, Adam standing right there while Jack spoke to his team. He decided he was going to make coffee, knowing it was a process that he could focus on and ignore everything going around for even the briefest of moments, moving down the stairs, hoping to be ignored only for that to not happen.</p><p>“Hey Ianto, come here.” Ianto froze, slowly turning around and coming face to face with the blond, feeling his stomach twist and his anxiety flair up. “You all right, mate?” Adam then reached his hand out, intending to touch him in a comforting way but Ianto flinched away, not wanting the man to touch him and possibly mess up his mind even more. Adam didn’t seem perturbed by this, in fact, Ianto caught the gleam of satisfaction cross his eyes.“Listen, I could murder a coffee. ” Ianto was only a few steps away when the cocking of a gun sounded behind him.</p><p>“Who are you, Adam?” It was Owen, to Ianto’s surprise, he didn’t think the man was confident with a gun, holding it right at Adam’s head. Ianto‘s gaze moved up to see Tosh and Gwen nearby, unfazed, eyes set on Adam while Jack stood stock still, eyes flicking from Owen and Adam and back again.</p><p>“What the hell is going on.” He demanded, teeth grinding together</p><p>“Adam isn’t who you think Jack.” Gwen explained, moving closer to the Captain who was seething on the edge of rage. “He's been feeding himself into our memories by touch, he’s hurt Ianto...”</p><p>“Ianto?...” Jack looked to him, eyes losing their anger for a split second before he shook his head. “No! He wouldn’t, he’s Adam.”</p><p>“Can somebody tell me what's going on, please?” Adam pleaded, trying to sound innocent in a way that ground against Ianto’s gears, Owen forcing the gun closer to Adam with a glare.</p><p>“We've known him for years. He's part of the team.” Jack argued, moving a step closer to his lover and Ianto could understand why he was defending him, but some part of his mind told Ianto that Adm didn’t love Jack like he did him, the Captain was just another pawn in his game.</p><p>"No.” Tosh shook her head from further away and Jack looked towards her. “He just made us think that.”</p><p>“Come on, Jack.” Adam held his hand out for Jack to take but Owen slapped it away with his weapon.</p><p>“No, you don’t get to touch him.” He hissed. “He’s altered our memories, practically raped Ianto’s mind.”</p><p>“Owen, take him to the Vaults.” Gwen ordered, taking charge and the doctor nodded, grabbing at Adam’s jacket and hauling him towards the walkway.</p><p>“Gwen, this is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Move!” Owen growled, gun pressed close.</p><p>“No! I-I don’t believe any of this-” Jack bellowed and everyone turned to see his Webley held out steady, aimed right towards Owen whose eyes widened in shock and fear. Gwen launched herself forward but held back from touching Jack, not wanting to set him off. Ianto shifted closer to Jack more subtly, ready to step in despite his hammering heartbeat.</p><p>“We’re just going to lock him up.”</p><p>“Let him go.” The Captain has fire in his eyes, finger itching to pull the trigger on the person he called a friend to save his so-called lover.</p><p>“We’re not going to harm him.” Gwen promised desperately.</p><p>“Why should I believe you?”</p><p>“Drop the gun, Jack!” Tosh joined in, there to protect her boyfriend now. There was a shift in Jack’s posture, Ianto catching his finger moving a little, and he couldn’t stand back. He moved quick, tackling Jack and throwing all his weight into it so that they both tumbled to the floor and the gun was knocked from Jack’s grip. The same anger from before rose in Ianto, and he used all his strength to keep Jack away from the gun, needing things to go right after so much wrong. He couldn’t deny, though, the hurt that came as he heard Jack call out seconds later after admitting defeat in their struggle.</p><p>“No. Adam!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ianto lingered in the entrance of the Vaults, listening to the Weevils groan in their confinements and watching the one cell that held <em> him. </em>Everyone else, including Rhys, was upstairs, knocked out by retcon and soon to be unaware of their co-worker or realise that things were normal and see what happens from then on, although Ianto isn’t quite sure what he would do if things were real, and he actually was a-</p><p>He surged himself forward, not wanting to get sucked into a rabbit hole of haunting and self-hatred thoughts, coming to stand in front of Adam’s cell, gun tucked into the back of waistband just in case. Adam looked up immediately, an ugly grin on his face like he knew Ianto would show up, like he hadn’t been panicking and pacing the cell just moments before.</p><p>“Took your time.”</p><p>“Why did you change me?” Ianto asked, not in the mood.</p><p>"I changed everyone." Adam answered, looking at his nails and picking at them as if talking to Ianto was a waste of his time, and he had better things to do. That just annoyed Ianto further.</p><p>"But you- you made me <em> that. </em> Why me?" The blond just shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Made you what?” Adam smirked, having given up on the ignorance and innocents spiel. “Did I make you into a murderer? Or am I just an excuse for your sick and twisted desires?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Ianto hissed, body shaking as his memories bleeded into reality again.</p><p>“I’m sure Jack would love to hear about Amanda Miller, Cerys Book, and Amy Thomas.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t kill them!” He cried, pressing to the glass but stumbling forward as the Hub dematerialised, and he was back out in an alleyway, the same alleyway as before, raining chucking it down over them, the moon barely lighting things up, and the daunting feeling hanging over him, too scared to turn around in case <em> they </em>were there.</p><p>“How can you kid yourself, Ianto?” Adam laughed but as Ianto spun around, the blond was nowhere in sight. “You know what you are, we all do. They’ll wake up knowing just what you are.”</p><p>“N-No-” He’d forgotten he’d had his gun, pulling it out before his mind really caught up and aiming it around like a wild man, sure he saw Adam in the corner of his eye but no one was there when he looked properly.</p><p>“Are you going to shoot me?” Adam taunted further. “Only because you can’t get to me like you did those-” Ianto didn’t let the bastard continue, his finger pulling the trigger before he could change his mind.  It shocked him a little and Ianto stare dumbfounded as Adam was right there, right in the bullet's path only for the metal to pass right through him, his shoulder flickering much like his hand had done prior and the blonde stood unaffected, not hurt, and somehow even more self indulged.</p><p>“You can kill all those women, but you can’t hurt little old me.” Adam cooed, sick, egotistic words falling from his lips as Ianto stumbled back, a mess and Adam just laughed, now back behind the glass wall with Ianto squashed against the opposite one, Janet growling behind him. “You want to know why it was you? There’s no real reason, It's just really fun, ya’know. I could have done it to any of you, I could have turned Gwen on her fiancé, Tosh could have committed cyber terrorism, the little ratty doctor could have killed his own patients, the Captain, why change someone who has already killed so many? You were just perfect, broken but not broken in the way I broke you.”</p><p>With tear stained cheeks and shaking hands, Ianto dropped the gun, rooting through his pocket for the small white pill he knew waited. He looked at it, rolling it between his fingers. Ianto let himself calm down, eyes squeezed shut for a moment, telling himself it wasn’t real, those girls weren’t dead, two didn’t even exist. Lifting his head, Ianto levelled his gaze on the <em> thing </em> across from him.</p><p>“Adam, do you know what this will do?” He held the pill up so Adam could see it, he got no answer. “This will wipe out the past two days.“</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You might have messed with us, but we’ll bounce back after a nice nap.” Ianto smiled, a sense of triumphant hitting as Adam’s face fell, all smugness melted away.</p><p>“Wait-! Ianto I can change you back I promise! I can bring back the good memories, I can give you back Jack-!” Ianto didn’t have time to ask what he meant, the pill already making its way through his system and it wasn’t long before he was slumped on the floor, asleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>An awful crick sat in Ianto’s neck for the remainder of the day, something Jack has promised to sort out later and Ianto wasn’t sure if the Captain had malicious intent or not, though Ianto couldn’t deny he was excited for it. Their day had been slow, mostly trying to see if they could figure out who “Adam” was and what the wooden box that sat in Jack’s office entailed after being empty. It was a puzzle but after it was deemed safe, Jack had Ianto store it away, and they never found out who Adam was, Tosh and Owen heading home together, Gwen excited to get back to Rhys, who had also been there for some reason. That left him and Jack in the Hub.</p><p>“I can’t believe you left your diary lying about.” Jack teased, arm winding around his shoulder and pulling him close.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have snooped.” Ianto shot back, pushing against him but not really wanting to leave his embrace.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have made it so dirty, Mr Jones.” Jack winked and a blush blossomed on Ianto’s cheeks.</p><p>“Hush. Let’s get going, I’m starving and I need one of Ken Doowhcrot's famous massages.”</p><p>“Oh you want Ken back, do you?”</p><p>They decided to walk home, however, it proved to be the wrong idea as it started to rain halfway back. A fat drop splattered against Ianto’s face and a unexpected rush of terror raced through him, making him tense up and catching Jack’s attention. “Scared of the rain, Yan?”</p><p>“Oi, you’re scared of the Pope, so you can’t talk.”</p><p>“He is a scary man, have you met him?” Ianto didn’t answer, just laughed and the moment was forgotten, especially once Jack slipped from his coat and settled it over Ianto’s shoulders. “I’ll keep you safe from the rain and you keep the Pope away, deal?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>||Next series installment: Reset||<br/>Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.<br/>Tumblr - @bee-haw-yee-haw<br/>I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>